


and all along i believed, i would find you

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Trip finds his soulmate in the most unexpected situation but he's not going to complain.





	and all along i believed, i would find you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Trip/Daisy & Free Space
> 
> Events in the timeline are switched up - Trip meets Daisy/the team later than in canon whereas Bobbi, Hunter & Mack meet the team earlier and Daisy's developed her powers & reclaimed her name earlier (in part because I prefer writing Daisy over Skye now).
> 
> Title take from "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri

There were many things that the Academy prepared Trip for but dealing with Hydra so many years after their defeat in World War 2 was not one of them; though he picked up a thing or two from his grandad’s stories.

 

Standing surrounded by a group of Hydra agents, he considers his options.

 

His backup is stuck handling other soldiers in another part of the building because there are more of them than anticipated.

 

Suddenly, two of them are sent flying into a wall.

 

Trip and the enemies look in the direction of whatever sent the men flying and are shocked at the sight of a young Asian woman standing there with her hand out in front of her.

 

Two more men focus on her and run towards her.

 

She produces some kind of vibration that throws them against the wall.

 

In that moment, he uses his opponents’ distraction to his advantage and disarms the last two quickly and efficiently.

 

They both look around the room cautiously, as you never know with Hydra agents; they pop out of the woodwork so often.

 

“You alright there, handsome?” the woman asks.

 

Trip’s eyes widen because those are the words written on his left hip but the shock soon passes as he realizes he’s finally met his soulmate and she’s more incredible than he imagined they’d be.

 

“I never thought my soulmate would be a superhero,” he states with a grin on his face.

 

She stares at him for a few moments before slowly crossing the room. From where he’s standing, he can see the awe and wonder on her face as she processes the fact her soulmate is standing in front of her. Unable to resist, she touches his cheek gently and he leans into her touch as neither breaks eye contact.

 

“We probably should get out of here, before more of them come,” she points out.

 

“You’re right, let’s go.” He replies.

 

Then she takes his hand in hers and leads him from the room and out of the building.

\--

Sitting on the plane, Trip can’t take his eyes off of his soulmate.

 

Daisy Johnson.

 

As his grandad would say, she’s one hell of a dame.

 

Feeling his gaze on her, she turns to look at him from where’s she’s talking to her boss, Phil Coulson and smiles at him.

 

Trip could have sworn the dude was dead.

 

But this is S.H.I.E.L.D. and they’re the ones who thawed out his grandma’s _something_ from the war so he really shouldn’t be surprised that a dead agent is standing in front of him talking to his soulmate.

 

They walk over to him and sit down.

 

“So, Agent Triplett, you’re Daisy’s soulmate?” asks Coulson

 

Something in the senior agent’s voice makes Trip feel like he’s not just talking to his soulmate’s boss but someone more important to her.

 

“Yes sir. I can show you the words if you’d like,” offers Trip.

 

Coulson stares at him for a few moments.

 

“I believe you but we’ll talk later,” comments Coulson.

 

Daisy rolls her eyes at his comment.

 

“Ignore him. Coulson is more talk than bite,” she states.

 

Trip smiles fondly at her.

 

“Considering you have the Melinda May on your team, I believe it,” replies Trip.

 

Getting up from the table, Coulson nods at them.

 

“I am glad you two found each other. After everything that’s happened….” Coulson trails off but they both understand what’s left unsaid.

 

The Clairvoyant turning out to be Trip’s SO and Ward’s betrayal, there’s a lot of darkness recently so this is a welcomed development.

 

When they’re sure Coulson’s gone, they move to sit side by side.

 

“I never thought that I’d ever meet my soulmate, let alone be worthy of them. I’m still not sure I am, if I’m gonna be honest,” says Daisy.

 

Trip reaches over and takes her hand in his.

 

“Hey now, none of this talk. You saved my life without knowing we’re soulmates, you’re amazing,” replies Trip with a squeeze of her hand.

 

Daisy looks down as she tries to hide the blush on her face because no one’s ever looked at her the way he’s looking at her now and it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside but she’s more uncomfortable with that than she should.

 

“Anyways, the rest of the team should be back any minute and I’d really like it if you met them. Though, I think you know at least one of them. Bobbi Morse?” asked Daisy.

 

He grins.

 

“Yeah Bobbi’s great fun. We were in the academy around the same time and went on a few missions together afterwards. Been awhile since I’ve seen her, it will be nice to catch up,” he states.

 

“That’s awesome. She’s here with her soulmate and my best friend, Jemma Simmons; which awkward, because Bobbi’s ex-husband, Hunter is here too, along with Mack, their close friend and Jemma’s friend, Fitz,” explains Daisy.

 

“Sounds like a full house but I’m looking forward to meeting them,” says Trip.

 

Daisy stands up and holds out her hand to him, which he takes after standing up as well.

 

They head down to the cargo bay where they meet up with Coulson but they don’t have to wait long before the rest of her team arrives.

 

Agent May approaches first, wary at the sight of a non-team member standing there then she’s followed by Mack and Hunter. Bobbi grins when she catches sight of her old friend and she walks over while holding her Jemma’s hand. In the back of the group walks Fitz.

 

As aware of their confused stares on him, Trip can’t look away from Daisy and the emotions showing on her face at the sight of her team.

 

He may not know what the future has in store because Hydra is out there, Garrett and Ward are out there but here, he has his soulmate and he’d rather be by her side than anywhere else.

 

What he does know is whatever comes their way, they’ll be able to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments
>   
> 
> * Long comments
>   
> 
> * Questions
>   
> 
> * Constructive criticism
>   
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
>   
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
